F-15 Eagle
The F-15 is an American second-generation Tactical Surface Fighter, developed as a successor to the F-4 Phantom. Its combat performance has earned it great respect by its users, and Western officials call the Eagle "the strongest second-generation TSF." Developed by McDaell Doglam based on lessons learned from Operation Palaiologos in 1978. Even after the introduction of third-generation TSFs, this type is still heavily used by the US military and in export and licensed production. As such, many upgrades and localized types exist. Unlike the F-4 or Japanese TSFs, the F-15's weapon bays (for storing spare ammunition magazines or close combat daggers) are located in the knee armor block. As with most US TSFs, Close Combat Daggers are the only melee armaments adopted. Production begins with the F-15A Eagle. F-15C Eagle The most common F-15 variant, the F-15C was an upgrade centered on improving the F-15A's operational time. As of August 1986, they use the latest Pratts & Witney F-100-PW-100 jump unit engines, and US Army F-15Cs are equipped with an enhanced radar package for improved anti-human combat. The F-15C's popularity has seen it in use with many nations, and its frame has provided valuable data for future units as the forerunner variant of the Imperial Japanese F-15J and the vastly improved F-15 ACTV. The F-15C Eagle remains in use by the United Nations' 6th Orbital Diver Corps even as late as 2001. Type-89/F-15J Kagerou With development of a native Japanese 3rd generation TSF stalled, the Imperial Ministry of Defense decided to introduce the F-15 on a trial basis for technology assessment. Through thorough research of the technology in this "masterpiece of the second generation" they succeeded in the development of the Type-94 Shiranui, but in the meantime before that, many F-15Js were also deployed with the Imperial Army. The F-15J is basically the Japanese equivalent to the American F-15C, with modifications to improve close combat performance. These include modifications to the OS and strengthening of the frame and drive system, along with modifications for use of the Japanese Type-87 Assault Cannon and Type-74 PB Blade, as well as system adaptations to allow the F-15J to use the Type-74 Mount Pylon. In 1987, 12 machines were used for technical verification, and full production began in 1989. By 1992, procurement rates were reduced, and production ceased in 1999 to make way for the full integration of the Type-94 as the Imperial Army's next-generation TSF. However, parts replacement and maintenance for the F-15J remain available, and the TSF is still in use with the Imperial Army. ''Alternative'' F-15Js were seen as part of Sagiri Naoya's insurgents in the 2001 12/5 incident, and in 2003 Imperial Army Lieutenant Isumi Akira led a squadron of F-15Js during Operation Sledgehammer. ''Unlimited/The Day After'' In The Day After, Tatsunami Hibiki used to belong to a squadron piloting F-15Js. Their assignments brought them in conflict with European forces and later French/Canadian forces at Scotia Nova after the events of The Day, with the squadron losing out against the enemy's Rafales due to the enemy forces' overwhelming numbers and their suicidal tactics. F-15E Strike Eagle First deployed in 1995, the Strike Eagle is a heavily refurbished F-15 Eagle with increased armament capabilities, improved avionics, composite armor, and other enhancements. This variant has inherited the title of "the strongest second-generation machine" from its parent, and has kept the title up till today. Although its appearance is nearly identical to the F-15C, the Strike Eagle's performance is closer to that of an all-new 2.5th generation TSF in no small part thanks to a complete overhaul of its internal components; this enables it new options in combat, one of which is to purge its knee-mounted weapons container once empty to reduce weight. Against combat with other TSFs, it is worth noting that the F-15E is almost the equal of the Type-94 Shiranui despite their generation difference; a solid testament to its improved combat capabilities. The F-15E is likely one of the most-used second-generation TSFs in the world; the Strike Eagle serves as the UN 6th Orbital Diver Corps' main TSF, and is also in service with US Army units garrsioned overseas and with other nations. Even with the introduction of third-generation TSFs, the reliability, extensive development, and supply of replacement parts maintain the Eagle's leading position on the TSF market 20 years after its initial introduction. With the introduction of the US' next-generation F-22A Raptor delayed, further upgrades for the F-15 are pursued. ''Alternative'' As a TSF sold to many nations in the world, the F-15E's combat record is impressively varied. Just within 2001 in Japan, F-15Es of the US Army saw combat in the 12/5 Incident and formed the backbone of the forces opposing Sagiri's insurgents, as well as part of the reinforcements that arrived during the battle; United Nations F-15Es were also part of the Orbital Diver forces during the Battle of Sadogashima, and UN F-15Es defended Yokohama Base during the BETA counterattack. While not confirmed, it is also highly likely that F-15Es were part of the US/UN forces that assaulted the Original Hive alongside A-01, and that is before taking into account the F-15Es in service with other nations that were deployed as part of the diversionary assault during Operation Ouka. ''Unlimited/The Day After'' In The Day After, the F-15E remains one of the main TSFs of the US Army, with the venerable machine fighting alongside F-22As and F-18E/Fs in battles both major and minor. F-15Es were deployed at Scotia Nova during the initial US/Japan-France-Canada skirmish, stationed along the border as frontline forces and were also present during the 8th Border War between the two alliances. F-15･ACTV Active Eagle Part of Boening's Phoenix Initiative, the F-15 ACTV is an upgrade plan for the aging F-15 frame, using avionics, internal parts, and external hardware upgrades to boost its overall performance and even provide (very) limited stealth. The most radical external changes to its frame are two forearm-mounted sensor pods that extend its detection and striking range, and a pair of thrusters on its back where its Mount Pylons used to be; this reduces the F-15ACTV's carrying capacity and operation time, but gives it greater speed and acceleration of up to 8G. The thrusters can also hold Mount Pylons and by extension weapons, but the additional weight will decrease the F-15ACTV's performance. Reworked Jump Units based off technology from the F-22A and shoulder-mounted thrusters improve its maneuverability. The F-15ACTV's upgrades are intended to mould it into an offensive role capable of matching 3rd generation TSFs, where superior range, speed, and mobility allows the Active Eagle to quickly and efficiently annihilate any BETA that penetrate the defensive line. F-15SE Silent Eagle A quasi-3rd generation Eagle variant designed by Boening's "Phantom Works", the F-15SE is a refurbishment of the F-15 that incorporates technology, ideas, and know-how obtained from the Phoenix Initiative and XFJ Project. Improvements include limited stealth for improved anti-TSF combat performance, up-to-date third-generation avionics with Operation By Light capabilities, shoulder thrusters, streamlined jump units that boost mobility to the levels of other third-generation TSFs, and expanded leg fuel tanks. Boening launches an aggressive sales offensive to sell the Silent Eagle worldwide, this effort would lead to the Japanese export version, the Type-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou. Test Type-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou When Boening launched an aggressive sales offensive to sell the Silent Eagle worldwide, it resulted in the US government exerting political power to intervene in the adoption of the Shiranui Second as Japan's next-generation TSF to phase out the Type-77/F-4J Gekishin. As a result, the F-15SE was given a Japanese export variant, the F-15SEJ Gekkou, named after the moonbow. Its name is a pairing by Boening with the original F-15J Kagerou, meaning heat shimmer, a type of heat-induced mirage. One of its primary advantages in the competition for adoption is similarity with the previous F-15J Kagerou, allowing use of previous operational knowledge and quick conversion of existing production lines. It is also cheaper than the F-22A Raptor or F-35 Lightning II. However, Imperial Japan already has experience and facilities producing their own indigenous Type-94 Shiranui and Type-00 Takemikazuchi, and their military doctrine and policies have little use for the F-15SEJ's limited stealth capability. In order to participate in performance trials against the Shiranui Second, a squadron of F-15SEJs were purchased, given the Test Type-02 designation and used in live-combat trials against the Shiranui Second by the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group's 11th Squadron Urd in combat at the Cheorwon Hive in April 2003. In 2004, the F-15SEJ's classification was upgraded to that of a third-generation TSF, and despite its loss to the Shiranui Second in Imperial Japan's selection of their next-generation TSF, the twelve F-15SEJs are kept by the Imperial Army for further use in classified operations. Appearances F-15E STRIKE EAGLE.png|US Army F-15E as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Kagerou needs a sprite revamp.png|Imperial Army F-15J as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. F-15 4760E8FB.png|United Nations F-15C/F-15E as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. F-15E Strike Eagle anime ver.png|US Army F-15E as it appears in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. F-15･ACTV Active Eagle anime ver.png|F-15 ACTV as it appears in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. Lineart 22123.jpg|Close-Combat Dagger storage diagram. You got mail.jpg|36mm/120mm magazine storage capability. F-15 the First.jpg|Early lineart of the F-15 Eagle. you just went full eagle.png|Lineart of an F-15E from Integral Works. Gallery what do your eagle eyes see.jpg|An F-15J during Operation Sledgehammer, the battle to retake the Cheorwon Hive. Balls of G-elements.png|An F-15E of the United Nations. VLCpic USA Strike Flex.png VLCpic-BLAST THE ENEMY.png Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse Category:Alternative Category:Chicken Divers Category:Succession Category:TSFIA